Utilisateur:Chigusa
thumb|left|396px Bon alors j'ai 32 ans ( je suis vieille je sais ^^ ) et je suis fan de séries, J'ai été étonné quand j'ai appris que Ryan Murphy ( Nip/Tuck) avait lancé une nouvelle série musicale. Parce que bon je suivais beaucoup Nip/Tuck et j'ai été curieuse de voir ce que çà allait donner! Et c'est comme çà que Glee est rentré dans ma vie. J'ai commencé par la saison 1 et ensuite j'ai enchaîné les deux dernières saisons au fur et à mesure de leurs sorties. Je n'avais pas vraiment de personnage préféré avant l'arrivée de Blaine , bon c'est vrai il est mignon comme tout et aussi pour sa voix! thumb|left|228px Mais j'aime aussi le couple qu'il forme avec Kurt, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. D'ailleurs, il méritait d'avoir une belle histoire d'amour. Kurt est vraiment le personnage le plus intéressant de la série, par son histoire, sa relation avec son père... et j'adore son surnom "Porcelaine" et j'aime aussi la relation qu'il a avec Sue, même si elle le prend en grippe souvent, elle a quand même accordé à Kurt le choix de son surnom. thumb|left|221px J'aimais aussi beaucoup le couple Sam/Mercedes. Sa reprise de " I will always love you" me donne encore des frissons! Et Sam me fait trop rigoler avec ses tendances un peu exhibos éparpillés partout dans la saison 3. ( surtout dans l'épisode La jeunesse est un art!) Je regrette que pour l'instant on ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé entre eux... thumb|left|224px J'adore aussi les confrontations Kurt/Sebastian, s'envoyer autant de vacheries en si peu de temps çà m'impressionne! ^^ D'ailleurs le méchant Sebastian de la saison 3 me manque, même si le Hunter est flippant! thumb|left|338px|Kurt avoue sa haine envers Sebastian Xmk8hw.gif|Blina Tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo5_250.gif|Blina1 Tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo2_250.gif|Blina3 Tumblr_mh60drGcsf1ruql96o2_250.gif|Blina4 Tumblr_mh60drGcsf1ruql96o1_250.gif|Blina5 Tumblr_mec3li5N1J1ryf7c1o3_250.gif|Blina6 Tumblr_mec3li5N1J1ryf7c1o2_250.gif|Blina7 Fbx5d5.gif|Blina8 Tumblr_men52nTNCG1qeywr5o5_r1_250.gif|Blina8 Le Blatina Je les aimais déjà séparément mais ensemble, je trouve qu'ils forment un joli couple... même si pour moi quand je pense Blaine je pense Kurt, j'aimerais encore plus de Blatina et de Kadam aussi... Blina 414.png Blina 04.png Blina 03.jpg Blina.png Blina 02.jpg Blina 01.jpg 413-54.jpg 411 33.jpg 411 20.jpg 411 02.jpg 411 01.jpg Blina_Gangnam_Style.png Mes épisodes préférés sont : Saison 1 : Droit au but, La puissance de Madonna, Complètement gaga, Rhapsodie Saison 2 : Toxic, Le Rocky Horror Glee, Come Back, Bonjour ivresse Saison 3 : La jeunesse est un art, Le prof d'espagnol, Dans l'ombre de son frère, On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un, Nationals. Saison 4 : Britney 2.0, The Break-up, Dynamic Duets, Sadie Hawkins,Naked,Diva, Girls and Boys on Film. Mes chansons préférées ABC, Baby ( je préfère 10000 fois la version de Sam que de l'autre), Baby got back,Born this way, Big girls don't cry, Black or white, Call me maybe, Fighter, Hungry like the wolf/Rio, 4 minutes, Express yourself, Defying gravity, Vogue, toutes les chansons de "Le Rocky horror Glee", Total eclipse of the heart, Gold digger, Baby one more time, Me against the music, I will always love you, Wanna dance with somebody, I have nothing,It's not right but it's okay, Smooth criminal, Ben, I kissed a girl, Perfect, We are young, Paradise by the dashboard light, I will survive/ survivor, Rumor has it/someone like you, Whistle, Hey soul sister, Raise your glass, Misery, Teenage dream, Everybody talks, Bad romance, Loser like me... A part Glee Je suis fan de séries comme Dexter, Homeland, Shameless, Desperate Housewives... et plein d'autres rien à voir avec Glee... Je suis fan aussi d'Harry Potter, de Twilight, d'Hunger Games, ... ( les livres seulement!) Je lisais pas mal de mangas , des shojos surtout comme Nana, Hana Yori Dango, Marmalade Boy, Fushigi Yu Gi, Paradise Kiss, Gokinjo... Mon film préféré est Battle Royale et mon personnage préféré dans ce film : Chigusa Takako.